Constellation familiale
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Fic courte/ Duo ressent un certain mal être. Un jour à la radio, il entend parler d'une thérapie qui permet de connaitre ses origines et s'il l'essayait. Peut être qu'il n'aura plus cette impression de venir de nul part et de n'être rien
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Bêta auditrice : **Tenshimizu

**Bêta lectrice :** Histugayakun.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

* * *

Constellation familiale

* * *

Après le putsch, Duo n'avait pas voulu repartir pour L2. La vie qui l'y attendait, il n'en voulait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir le regard amoureux et triste de Hilde quand elle le regardait et qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

La vie militaire et entrer chez les Preventers, ce n'était pas pour lui, il avait testé durant deux mois, après qu'on l'eut contacté pour une mission avec les anciens pilotes.

Il avait été heureux de les retrouver, de travailler avec eux, cependant il ne supportait plus de vivre comme ça.

En perdant sa place dans un dortoir de la caserne, Maxwell avait été ravi par la proposition d'Heero de venir squatter son canapé clic-clac dans son F2 qui se situait non loin de la caserne et du QG. C'était une proposition à court terme, le temps qu'il se retourne, qu'il trouve un autre emploi, un autre logement,

Deux ans plus tard, Duo n'avait toujours pas quitté le F2 du métis. Cependant, il avait quitté le clic-clac pour passer dans la chambre à coucher du brun. Ca s'était fait petit à petit, en un an, quand Heero s'était rendu compte qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout quand Maxwell découchait et qu'il le voyait partir pour une sortie entre copains.

Le temps passant, Duo avait fini par trouver une profession qui lui convenait, il l'avait découverte un peu par hasard et bêtement.

Une nouvelle fois, Maxwell était sans emploi, il avait fini son contrat d'étalagiste dans la grande surface où travaillait sa voisine de palier. Cette dernière était mariée à un Preventer. Tout comme Duo, elle connaissait les moments de solitude quand son époux partait en mission pour maintenir l'ordre dans le monde.

Elle s'était liée d'amitié pour le natté. Quand un travail se libérait dans la grande surface, elle ne manquait jamais de prévenir le châtain, s'il était sans emploi.

Alors que leurs deux hommes étaient partis en mission, Josiane invite Duo à venir souper à l'appartement.

-« Ne fais pas attention au désordre. » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. « Ce n'est pas toujours évident de gérer un ménage, deux enfants quand on travaille à temps plein. Daphné et Robert venez dire bonjour à Duo. »

Deux petites bombes blondes de six et huit ans lui arrivent dans les bras.

-« Tu veux que je vienne faire ton ménage demain, je m'ennuie à être chez moi sans rien faire ? » Demande le natté en venant retrouver la jeune femme dans la cuisine.

-« Duo, ce n'est pas pour ça que je te l'ai dit ! » S'offusque Josiane.

-« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas fait pour l'inaction. » Soupire le jeune homme.

-« Si tu viens, je te paie. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Josiane ! »

-« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

µµµ

La voisine avait tellement été enchantée du travail de Duo qu'elle lui redemandait de venir la semaine suivante.

Ne voulant pas de problèmes, Maxwell se renseigne après de son syndicat. Ce dernier lui dit de s'inscrire pour les « bons d'aide » créés par l'Etat pour diminuer le travail en noir. La personne qui engage un travailleur paie 7,50 crédits. L'état prend en charge une partie des frais et c'est aussi en partie retouchable aux contributions pour ceux qui emploient quelqu'un. Ce dernier touche plus ou moins dix crédits de l'heure.

Le natté s'inscrit dans ce système, surtout que Josiane a parlé de Duo et de sa façon de faire le ménage aux autres membres du supermarché. Plusieurs personnes sont déjà intéressées par ses services.

Heero, lui, est heureux de voir que son homme s'en va au travail l'esprit serein, pas comme à l'époque où il faisait simplement des remplacements. C'est sûr que leur appartement n'est plus aussi bien rangé qu'avant. Après vingt-six heures de ménage chez les autres, Duo n'a pas toujours envie de faire le sien aussi bien qu'avant, mais Yuy met la main à la pâte et travailler ensemble c'est toujours mieux.

µµµ

AC 202, Royaume de Sank

Maxwell adore son travail. Il est fier de lui quand il quitte une maison, un appartement et qu'il voit que tout y est rutilant. Il aime aussi voir ce que les gens réalisent pour décorer leur habituation et il s'en inspire pour leur logement.

Il écoute la radio tout en travaillant. Il est seul dans les maisons la plus part du temps alors il s'organise comme il veut.

Tout en lavant la salle à manger de chez Josiane, il écoute une émission sur des expériences d'inconnus, parfois il y va de son Sms quand il se sent concerné. Ici, il est intrigué, l'émission s'appelle « la thérapie par la constellation familiale». Cette méthode permet de mettre en lumière des évènements que l'on croit oubliés et leurs implications cachées. On revit ou on porte inconsciemment le fardeau des générations antérieures. L'objectif d'une telle thérapie est de permettre à chacun d'occuper sa place et d'être libéré de l'influence du passé.

Cette thérapie se fait en prenant des personnes pour représenter des situations données. Ces gens vont ressentir des émotions intenses qui vont donner des indications sur ce qui s'est joué dans le passé et qui modifie le présent.

Duo écoute, il reste un peu septique. Cependant les témoignages sont saisissants. Dans deux jours, il y aura une constellation dans la salle de l'hôtel de ville. Heero est encore en déplacement. Il irait bien voir de ses yeux, une représentation, juste pour se faire une idée.

En entendant qu'il ne reste plus que quelques places comme spectateur, Duo téléphone immédiatement pour être sûr d'en avoir une.

En passant dans la cuisine, il entend le vécu d'une femme qui avait peur d'être abandonnée, qui avait l'impression de ne pas être entière et que la constellation familiale à mis à jour que sa maman aurait perdu sa sœur jumelle pendant la grossesse. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit pour ne pas la traumatiser. Comment des étrangers avaient pu ressentir cette information ? Ca intriguait encore plus Maxwell.

µµµ

C'est impatient qu'il se rend le mercredi soir à la réunion dans la salle de l'hôtel de ville. Il y a une trentaine de personnes. Un cercle de vingt chaises et une dizaine en retrait pour les spectateurs. Duo décide de s'installer là, il sera plus à l'aise.

La dame présente à l'émission radio est là et se présente.

-« Bonjour, je vois des têtes connues et des inconnues. J'aime ce moment où je ne sais rien, où je ne sais pas ce que je vais ressentir, c'est comme sauter dans le vide. Dans le présent, il n'y a pas de problème. Tout vient de l'inconscient et de la mémoire de l'inconscient qui est dans notre corps. Nous allons essayer de changer notre point de vue sur une situation. Si je change de point de vue, les gens sont obligés de changer. Faire ce genre de thérapie, nous oblige à travailler sur nos peurs. Si on vit dans la peur, on rate tout. Le contraire de l'amour, c'est la peur. Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui n'ont jamais assisté ou participé à des constellations ? »

Duo lève la main, il regarde autour de lui. Ils sont une dizaine. Chose étrange, ils se sont tous installés sur les chaises extérieures au cercle. La thérapeute sourit.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui n'ont jamais assisté à des constellations ? »

Maxwell lève une nouvelle fois la main, ils ne sont plus que cinq. Avec cette simple phrase Duo ressent une différence, tout est dans le subtile.

-« Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez déjà entendu parler des constellations familiales. Nous allons commencer la séance. Le mois dernier, je m'étais entretenue avec Sylvie qui aurait dû être parmi nous. Elle est hospitalisée et c'est sa cousine Yolande qui vient en son nom. Elle va vous lire son passé et poser sa question. »

La femme tend le micro à une autre assise à côté d'elle. Elle déplie un papier et commence à lire.

-« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sylvie, j'ai perdu ma maman à neuf ans d'un cancer. Depuis maintenant trois ans, je me bats contre plusieurs cancers. Dès que j'en ai vaincu un, dans le trimestre un autre membre est atteint. J'ai peur de finir comme ma maman et laisser ma fille de huit ans seule. »

-« Très bien, maintenant Yolande, allez chercher quelqu'un dans la salle pour représenter Sylvie. »

Yolande se lève et commence à parcourir les chaises des yeux puis elle se dirige vers une dame d'une quarantaine d'années qu'elle aide à se lever.

-« Maintenant, un représentant pour la maladie. »

Presque sans hésiter, la femme se dirige vers un homme assis dans le cercle devant Duo. Ce dernier a des difficultés à ne pas écarquiller les yeux. Un homme représentant de la maladie. Maxwell s'avance sur sa chaise pour mieux observer.

Dans un premier temps, les deux représentants ne bougent pas. Ils s'observent puis la dame commence à se plier sur le côté de plus en plus, alors que la maladie devient agressive. Plus la malade ploie, plus l'homme monte ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en avançant vers la dame.

L'animatrice se lève et vient chercher une femme dans le public en lui disant.

-« Vous êtes le destin. »

La femme d'une trentaine d'années reste trois secondes sans bouger puis elle s'avance en souriant en tendant la main vers la malade. Directement, celle-ci se redresse et essaye de l'attraper. L'homme lui devient encore plus agressif et se rue vers la malade qui arrive à attraper la main du destin. Cette dernière l'entraîne avec elle, loin de la maladie.

L'animatrice se lève et va chercher une femme et un homme qu'elle emmène vers l'endroit de la saynète où le destin fait virevolter la malade pour l'éloigner de la maladie.

-« Voici la vie et son époux, la mort. »

Le destin emporte la malade vers la vie. L'homme qui incarne la maladie essaye atteindre une dernière fois la malade, sans succès. L'homme qui joue la mort se tourne dos à la scène et la maladie s'en va.

L'animatrice tape dans ses mains et fait asseoir sur le sol les acteurs. Elle tend le micro à la femme qui a joué la malade.

-« Dès que je me suis mise dans sa peau, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'on m'écrasait. Je ne savais que ployer de plus en plus devant la maladie qui était très agressive. Quand vous avez fait entrer le destin, j'ai vraiment ressenti l'envie de m'accrocher, d'avoir une porte de sortie. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, comme la vie qui est venue peu après. » Dit-elle avant de tendre le micro à l'homme qui a joué la maladie.

-« Moi, je n'ai ressenti d'une impression de dominance. Je devais la soumettre, m'attaquer à elle. Plus elle pliait, plus je me sentais fort. Quand le destin est entré en jeu, j'ai ressenti son espoir. Je devais agir vite sinon j'allais perdre. Quand la vie est venue, j'ai essayé de m'accrocher mais aussi bien la vie, que le destin, ne voulait pas me laisser ma victime. J'ai dû m'incliner. » Soupire l'homme avant de tendre le micro à la jeune femme qui a joué le destin.

-« Je me sentais joyeuse, prête à tout surmonter. La maladie ne me faisait pas peur. J'avais envie de l'aider pour qu'elle s'en sorte alors je lui ai tendu la main et j'ai commencé à la protéger. »

-« Pareil. » Dit l'actrice de la vie.

La jeune femme tend directement le micro à l'homme qui interprétait la mort.

-« Moi, je sentais bien que je n'avais pas ma place alors je me suis mis de dos. » Dit-il en tendant le micro à l'animatrice.

Un jeune homme assis à côté de Duo se lève.

-« Est-ce que les choses se passent toujours comme ça ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, parfois c'est la maladie qui l'emporte. Chaque histoire est différente, donc chaque constellation aussi. » (1)

La séance étant finie. Tout le monde se lève. La présentatrice vient vers Duo.

-« Je vois que vous êtes intrigué. »

-« J'admets que ça me semble très bizarre. »

-« Venez avec moi. » Ils font une dizaine de pas sur le côté et elle reprend. « Je sens aussi qu'il y a un manque à combler, que vous n'êtes pas là par hasard. »

-« Je crois que c'est le cas de toute personne ici. » Avoue méfiant le natté.

-« Oui et non, des gens qui ont trouvé la paix intérieure continue à venir pour aider les autres à la trouver. Que vous manque-t-il ? »

-« Rien je suis heureux en ménage, dans mon travail. »

-« Possible mais je ne vous sens pas entier comme s'il vous manquait une partie de votre passé. »

Maxwell écarquille les yeux, puis réalise que la conclusion est un peu normale, c'est le principe de la constellation familiale. Trouver dans le passé ce qui détruit notre vie actuelle. Sans se trouver incomplet, il y a une énigme dans sa vie qui l'intrigue. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il été abandonné ?

Il sait que Heero a les mêmes manques et s'il a fait cette démarche c'est en leurs deux noms. Son amant est plus perturbé par le trou dans sa vie. Son manque d'assurance vient de là aussi. Si sa vie à lui a été jalonnée de personnes qui l'aimaient personnellement. Son compagnon n'a pas pu puiser une stabilité dans l'amour des premières personnes qui l'ont construit. Alors oui, il se dit que si ça marche pour lui, il pourra proposer à l'homme de sa vie de tenter l'expérience pour trouver une stabilité.

-« C'est vrai que je ne connais rien de mes origines. » Finit par avouer le natté.

-« Nous pouvons tenter de le découvrir, afin que votre démarche ouvre les portes aux septiques. » Lâche la thérapeute en lui souriant. « Le prochain rendez-vous est dans un mois, vous pouvez déjà vous inscrire. » Dit-elle en se rendant près d'autres personnes qui l'attendent.

Duo s'inscrit directement. Il ne parlerait de la motivation de sa démarche qu'une fois qu'il aurait des résultats. Il ne voulait pas donner d'espoir à son compagnon mais il lui en parlerait. Il ne voulait pas faire toutes les démarches dans son dos.

µµµ

Yuy est rentré de mission depuis le matin. Après le débriefing, il attend son amant à l'appartement. Il adore voir le visage de Duo s'éclairer quand il découvre qu'il est rentré. C'est une raison pour laquelle, il ne le prévient jamais de son retour. Il aime trop voir les yeux de Maxwell briller de plaisir quand il réalise qu'il est là. A ce moment là, Heero sait qu'il est aimé et attendu surtout.

Le brun sait que son homme travaille le vendredi jusqu'à 13h. Il serait là au plus tard pour 14 h. Il aura faim alors il prépare des sandwichs avec un bol de soupe. Quand il entend la clef tourner dans la serrure, il quitte la cuisine pour l'accueillir. Duo laisse tomber son sac de travail et se précipite dans les bras de son amant puis il s'éloigne pour le regarder de la tête au pied.

Ils ne parlaient jamais du travail du métis. Maxwell préférait jouer à l'autruche et surtout ne pas savoir les risques que son compagnon peut encourir. Cependant quand il revenait de mission, il devait vérifier qu'il était en un morceau.

-« Je n'ai rien. » Rassure le brun en le tirant à lui puis il l'entraîne vers la cuisine pour se sustenter d'abord d'aliments puis de quelque chose de plus charnel.

µµµ

Maxwell se repose sur le torse de son amant, un doigt tournant autour du mamelon à sa portée. Il raconte sa semaine des anecdotes qui lui sont arrivées chez certains particuliers. Il finit par sa soirée du mercredi. Ca fait un moment qu'il sent Heero plus tendu.

-« C'est de l'arnaque. » Lâche Yuy.

-« Je ne crois pas. »

-« Si, c'est un gourou qui te fait miroiter quelque chose puis après tu deviens accroc. Tu as payé quelque chose ? » Demande le brun sur la défensive.

-« Oui, dix crédits, on a eu droit à un café et un morceau de cake. »

-« Vous étiez combien ? » Questionne le métis même s'il est un peu rassuré.

-« Trente. »

-« Elle se met au moins deux cent cinquante crédits en poche, par séance. Si elle en fait vingt le mois, elle gagne cinq milles crédits le mois. Tu vois, elle ne fait pas ça pour rien : c'est quatre fois plus que toi en un mois. » S'indigne-t-il.

-« La salle coûte cent cinquante crédits. J'ai demandé à Claude, tu sais bien qu'il travaille à la mairie. » Sourit Maxwell de voir son homme si prévenant, qu'il cherche à le protéger. A croire qu'il a oublié qu'il était pilote de Gundam il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-« N'empêche, fais attention à toi. »

-« Bien sûr Heero. J'ai toujours fait attention à moi. »

µµµ

Même si Duo essaye de le masquer, il est impatient d'être au mois prochain et de pouvoir revivre cette étrange expérience. Il sera peut-être un acteur principal cette fois.

Plus le temps passe, plus il se rend compte qu'il est plus serein. Il a déjà un peu changé. Heero est aussi plus souriant, ce qui lui rappelle ce que lui a dit l'animatrice à la fin de la réunion.

-« Si vous changez de point de vue, les gens qui vivent autour de vous changent également de vision. C'est un des effets thérapeutiques. : vous ne dégagez plus de la peur. Vous dégagez de l'amour. La peur est l'inverse de l'amour. »

Cela paraissait bizarre à Duo mais si elle le disait ça devait être vrai. Souvent on n'aimait pas ce dont on avait peur.

µµµ

Les journées avaient filé en petit train-train quotidien. Heero était reparti en mission, il était revenu toujours en un morceau. Il était à la maison quand la nouvelle date pour la constellation familiale arrive.

Duo se prépare, il passe sa veste en entrant dans le salon de manière à ne pas être en retard.

-« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? » Questionne Maxwell qui ne voulait surtout pas que son homme ait l'impression qu'il l'évinçait d'une partie de sa vie.

-« Non, Duo, je te l'ai dit. Amuse-toi bien. »

Le natté aurait préféré, secrètement, avoir son amant avec lui pour le soutenir. Il est impatient et en même temps, il a peur de découvrir qu'on a voulu le tuer. Parfois son esprit s'emballe et il voit le pire : sa mère l'ayant jeté dans une décharge pour qu'il meure. Il a peur que ses cauchemars ne le rattrapent.

Tout compte fait, il va se mettre dans la salle comme l'autre fois et encore regarder. Le bien être qu'il a ressenti en regardant les autres est suffisant. Il s'en contentera une nouvelle fois.

Arrivé à la salle, Maxwell fait comme il a décidé durant le trajet. Il s'assied sur une chaise en dehors du cercle. La thérapeute arrive et regarde dans la salle, elle vient directement vers Duo.

-« Venez avec moi. »

-« Je ne sais pas, je crois que je me sens mieux là. » Répond le natté sans se lever.

-« Les non-dits traumatisent, c'est aussi ce qu'on n'a pas digéré. Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on va découvrir peut-être des choses que tout sera pour un mieux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait où on a mal, qu'on n'a plus mal, mais ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on peut soulager le mal. » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le châtain après un moment de réflexion finit par la prendre et la suivre dans le cercle. Elle lui désigne la chaise à côté d'elle où il y a le micro. Sur le siège, il est écrit « invité », voilà pourquoi elle est vide.

Maxwell enlève le papier, il est un peu gêné. Il reconnaît des visages du mois passé, peut-être qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui ont des aspirations et qu'il vient de passer avant eux. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle choisi ?

Quand il se regarde dans un miroir, il se trouve mignon, heureux, à croire que non, qu'il y a quelque chose marqué sur son visage.

-« Bonjour, dit la thérapeute. Je vois des têtes connues et des têtes inconnues. J'aime ce moment où je ne sais rien où je ne sais pas ce que je vais ressentir. C'est comme sauter dans le vide. Dans le présent, il n'y a pas de problèmes… »

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant qu'elle dit exactement la même chose que la dernière fois. Au bout d'un certain nombre de séances, ça doit devenir lassant.

Cette fois, il lève la main quand elle pose la question.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui n'ont jamais assisté ou participé à des constellations ? »

Mais il ne la lève pas quand elle demande simplement assisté, la moyenne reste plus ou moins la même.

-« Sylvie va bien, elle a surmonté sa chimio. Au dernier scanner la maladie reculait. » Reprend la thérapeute. « A côté de moi, j'ai… »

-« Duo Maxwell. »

-« Il va vous raconter un peu sa vie et ce qu'il aimerait découvrir. » Dit-elle en lui tendant le micro.

Le natté ne s'attendait pas à être parachuté de la sorte. Il essaye de se rappeler ce que Yolande a dit l'autre fois.

-« Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je viens de L2... Je ne connais rien sur mes origines. J'ai été recueilli dans une bande à je-ne-sais-pas quel âge.» Il se gratte le crâne à la recherche des mots avant de reprendre. « A huit ans, après le décès d'une bonne partie de mon clan dû à la grippe noire. J'ai été recueilli à l'Eglise Maxwell jusqu'à sa destruction. J'y ai tiré mon nom de famille. »

Le châtain voit deux, trois personnes mettre leur main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. Il se demande s'il va continuer, mais il en a trop dit pour ne pas finir ce qu'il vient de commencer.

-« J'ai fini par être recueilli à douze ans par un scientifique qui a pris soin de moi mais il est décédé en AC 195. Depuis, je me gère seul... Ce que je voudrais c'est savoir, même si je n'ai pas trop d'espoir, c'est mes origines. » Conclut-il en rendant le micro.

-« Bien, Duo, allez chercher quelqu'un pour vous représenter. »

Maxwell se lève, son regard parcourt la pièce puis il se dirige vers un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est attiré par lui.

-« Bien, maintenant choisissez votre mère. »

Duo écarquille les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il avait pensé à Solo mais pas à sa mère.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, il choisit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains coupés court qu'il place face à sa représentation instinctivement.

-« Votre chef de bande. » Ajoute la thérapeute.

-« Solo ? »

-« Si c'est son nom. » Sourit-elle pour l'encourager.

Maxwell parcourt à nouveau les chaises du regard, il y a un jeune homme de son âge. Il s'avance vers lui pour lui demander de venir. Ce dernier se lève directement.

-« Bien, venez-vous asseoir près de moi. »

Duo s'exécute et regarde les trois personnes en face de lui. Le représentant de Solo s'éloigne des deux autres tandis que lui et sa mère se rapprochent. La femme passe un bras autour des épaules de sa représentation, le guide vers un endroit et le fait s'accroupir puis elle s'éloigne rapidement pour se cacher derrière un pilier imaginaire.

Maxwell n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de son représentant qui est assis sur le sol dans une attitude de bébé qui joue avec n'importe quoi.

Celui qui joue le rôle de Solo commence à soulever des choses, circuler sans approcher de l'endroit où Duo est.

-« Qu'est-ce que faisait Solo ? » Demande la thérapeute.

-« D'après le père Maxwell, les jeunes livrés à eux-mêmes fouillaient les décharges à la recherche de nourritures et de choses à revendre. »

En donnant l'explication, Maxwell se demande comment celui qui joue le rôle peut savoir ce genre d'information.

Solo quitte l'espace de jeu et la femme vient récupérer le petit Duo. Ils repartent ensemble.

Pour Duo, il y a du soulagement. Il n'a pas été simplement abandonné. Non la scène le prouve, sa mère a choisi et surveillait qu'il parte pas avec n'importe qui, mais pourquoi ? Ca le soulageait. Cependant ça éveillait d'autres questions dans son esprit.

Dans l'espace de jeu, reviennent sa mère et le petit Duo, qu'elle replace au même endroit avant de partir. Là, Solo finit par trouver le petit Duo et partir avec lui en le serrant contre lui.

La thérapeute frappe dans ses mains et les acteurs viennent s'asseoir sur le sol face à Maxwell. L'animatrice tend le micro à la représentation de la mère de Duo. Ce dernier est pendu à ses lèvres.

-« J'ai ressenti beaucoup d'amour pour l'enfant, mon enfant. Ca lui déchirait le cœur de devoir l'abandonner, le confier à des étrangers mais elle le faisait pour le protéger. De quoi, je ne saurai le dire mais elle faisait un acte d'amour. » Dit-elle avant de donner le micro au représentant de Duo.

-« Je devais être petit. Je tenais à peine assis mais je n'ai pas ressenti qu'on m'abandonnait. Je sentais qu'elle restait là, tout près. L'autre personne m'a accueilli sans haine. » Dit-il avant de tendre le micro.

Le représentant de Solo le prend et commence.

-« C'est possible que je n'avais pas plus de quinze ans ? »

-« Oui, dans mes souvenirs, à sa mort, il ne devait pas avoir vingt ans. Il n'était pas encore ce qu'on considérait comme un adulte. » Admet Maxwell.

-« J'étais jeune mais vieux, des responsabilités plus que je n'en voulais. Quand j'ai découvert l'enfant. Je n'en voulais pas, mais en même temps je savais que je devais le prendre pour lui éviter le malheur. Pour lui éviter des tourments que j'ai connus. Je l'ai vraiment ressenti comme : il aura une vie heureuse, j'y veillerai. »

-« Merci. » Dit le natté la gorge nouée.

Il n'en sait pas beaucoup plus. Cependant il est soulagé de savoir qu'il a été aimé aussi bien par sa mère que par Solo.

Il se demande également comment on peut ressentir ça. Il reviendra le mois prochain. Il veut être un jour un représentant pour comprendre ce qu'on peut ressentir. Il se doute qu'il n'y a pas d'arnaque mais tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vécu de l'intérieur, il aurait un doute. La vie avait fait qu'il devait tout vérifier pour être certain qu'on ne le trompait pas.

C'est nettement mieux dans sa peau que Duo rentre chez lui. Heero sent de suite que son compagnon est plus serein. Il coupe la télévision pour lui consacrer son attention et lui laisser raconter son expérience.

Maxwell voit bien qu'il est septique en l'écoutant parler et tout raconter.

-« Je sais c'est étrange. J'aimerai pouvoir vérifier ces dires. » Conclut le natté.

-« Je ne vois pas comment. Si tu n'es pas né dans un hôpital, il n'y a pas d'échantillon ADN qui pourrait te renseigner sur tes parents dans la banque de données. Et ça, tu le sais déjà puisqu'on n'a rien trouvé quand on a crée ton identité. »

-« Je sais. En tout cas, ça reste très plausible avec les choses que j'ai vues et vécues dans mon enfance. J'ai vu Solo recueillir un gamin de dix-huit mois déposé devant la porte de notre retraite. »

-« Je ne dis pas que c'est faux. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Je sais et toi tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » Questionne le natté en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant.

-« J'ai regardé un film, ça m'a distrait. »

-« Tu aurais préféré que je reste ? » Questionne Duo.

-« Bien sûr que non. Ca fait même du bien d'avoir l'appartement que pour moi pour une fois. »

-« Tant mieux. J'ai envie de continuer, j'irai sûrement le mois prochain. » Admet Maxwell en donnant un baiser dans le cou de son compagnon.

-« C'est un loisir qui ne coûte pas trop cher si… »

-« Je fais attention à ne pas me laisser embrigader dans une secte, je sais. » Coupe le natté.

-« Je me méfie, j'ai besoin de toi. »

-« Je me méfie aussi. Cependant tu ne peux pas savoir l'émanation de ressentis qu'il y a pendant une représentation. La tasse de café est agréable après. On papote un peu. On peut prendre des nouvelles de certains. »

-« J'ai rien trouvé de compromettant, c'est même une méthode reconnue. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Heero ! » Rit Maxwell de savoir que son homme y a sûrement passé une partie de sa soirée.

-« J'ai fait ça avant le film. » Rétorque le brun en lui caressant la joue.

-« On va dormir ? »

-« Je te suis. »

Le natté s'extrait des bras de son homme. Ce dernier se lève, coupe la lumière pour venir retrouver son compagnon au lit.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Description d'une constellation familiale vue sur Youtube.

Merci à Abeille qui m'a signalé une erreur de calcul grotesque


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Bêta auditrice : **Tenshimizu

**Bêta lectrice : **Hitsugayakun

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Il y a quatre mois que Duo a eu la constellation familiale qui lui dévoilait un morceau de son passé. S'il se sentait rassuré, il y avait maintenant un autre vide. Il avait envie de rencontrer sa mère, si elle était toujours en vie. Il avait envie de comprendre pourquoi il avait été abandonné, si elle l'aimait ?

Depuis cette période, Maxwell s'est rendu à la réunion tous les mois. Personne ne l'a encore choisi comme représentant pourtant il s'assied directement dans le rond maintenant.

Ce soir, il y a une constellation familiale, il est debout à l'entrée du salon. Il passe sa veste en demandant.

-« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? »

-« Non, Duo, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

-« A tout à l'heure. »

-« Je t'attendrai. » Précise le brun.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé, je sais que tu fais le matin. »

-« Je peux au moins être là quand tu reviens puisque je ne t'accompagne pas. » Rappelle Yuy.

Le natté vient embrasser son homme et s'en va.

µµµ

Heero attend que la porte claque pour aller chercher son ordinateur. Depuis trois mois et demi, il avait entrepris des recherches qu'il faisait dans le dos de son amant. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit déçu, s'il n'aboutissait pas à quelque chose.

En utilisant ses relations au sein des Preventers, il avait fait diffuser un avis de recherche. Ce n'est pas qu'il y croyait vraiment, mais son amant bien. Et puis au fond de lui-même, il s'accrochait à un espoir qu'il n'avait encore jamais avoué à Duo. Si participer avait réussi à son compagnon, peut-être pourrait-il tenter l'expérience et en savoir plus sur ses origines.

Il avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé, c'était un mensonge. Souvent il se réveillait la nuit en se demandant comment il était arrivé dans les mains d'Odin Lowe.

Est-ce qu'il avait été recueilli par le mercenaire après une mission où il aurait massacré sa famille ? Est-ce qu'il avait été kidnappé à ses proches ? Si Duo se doutait qu'il avait été abandonné depuis le début. Lui avait une impression de déchirement, de séparation brutale, comme l'avait été le reste de sa vie.

Depuis qu'il avait courtisé son ami. Il savait que si un jour, il voyait dans les yeux de Duo qu'il n'était pas heureux de le retrouver après une mission, il le quitterait pour ne pas se faire jeter.

Pour l'heure, il allait vérifier s'il y avait de nouvelles réponses aux annonces et affiches qu'il avait faites diffuser sur L2 dans l'ancien quartier de l'église Maxwell et un peu plus loin. Ca lui avait coûté un peu d'argent. Néanmoins, si ce que l'on avait ne pouvait pas aider ceux qu'on aime, à quoi ça servait ?

Son affiche se composait ainsi.

_Jeune homme recherche sa mère qui l'a abandonné en AC 180._

_Pas de récompense pour des informations._

On pouvait lui envoyer un mail directement, sur une adresse qu'il avait créée pour l'occasion ou en s'adressant à un bureau de police ou preventer.

Il y avait déjà eu des demandes de personnes espérant de l'argent contre des informations. Heero ne donnait pas de suite à ceux-là. Il se disait que si comme Duo l'avait ressenti, sa mère l'avait aimé et abandonné pour son bien. Elle voudrait des nouvelles pour le plaisir et non pas pour l'argent.

Depuis dix jours, il conversait via mail avec une personne qui pourrait bien être la mère de son amant. Elle avait donné des informations que Duo lui avait données et qu'il ne lâchait pas à tout le monde ? Dernièrement, elle avait accepté le test ADN sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait retrouvé son fils.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Duo est arrivé à la salle. Il dit bonjour à deux, trois personnes qui sont comme lui présentes à chaque fois. Après, il s'assied sur une chaise pour attendre le début de la séance.

La thérapeute arrive et sert plusieurs mains. Elle vient mettre une main sur l'épaule de Maxwell et lui sourit.

-« Ca va ? »

-« Très bien et Sylvie ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Oui, elle est là à côté de sa cousine. Elle est en rémission depuis un mois. Les scanners ne montrent plus rien. » Dit-elle avant d'aller chercher une femme dans l'assistance.

Duo aimait ça aussi. Elle avait toujours l'air de surprendre quelqu'un en détresse à la fin de la séance. Même si la personne ne le savait pas, c'était son cas.

Comme à chaque fois la thérapeute commence son pitch. Maxwell lève une fois la main. Elle présente une jeune fille à côté d'elle.

-« Voici Déborah, elle va vous raconter un peu sa vie. »

-« Bonjour, je suis née dans une famille où nous étions quatre filles. Il y a trois mois, ma sœur est décédée. Depuis, je me sens perdue. » Dit-elle en rendant le micro.

-« Bien, Déborah. Comment s'appelait votre sœur ? »

-« Justine. »

-« Déborah, vous allez choisir un représentant pour votre esprit, un pour celui de votre sœur. »

La jeune femme choisit une femme légèrement corpulente pour son esprit puis une femme maigre pour celui de sa sœur.

Les deux esprits sont attirés l'un vers l'autre. L'animatrice demande à Déborah d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour le corps de sa sœur. C'est ce qu'elle fait directement; elle choisit une dame juste à côté de Duo. Ce dernier se demande la raison de ce choix.

-« Venez placer le corps de votre sœur ici. » Dit la thérapeute à Déborah.

Le corps se couche près du pied de l'animatrice. De suite, l'esprit de Déborah semble attiré par le corps allongé. La représentante de l'esprit finit par venir se mettre à genoux près du corps alors que l'esprit de Justine se recroqueville sur le sol dès que l'esprit de Déborah s'en éloigne. Sans une once de regret, l'esprit va vers le corps de Justine.

-« Déborah, allez chercher un représentant pour votre corps. »

La jeune femme se lève et se dirige vers Duo qu'elle fait lever. S'il avait voulu un jour participer, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de rôle. Comment pouvait-on ressentir ce genre de chose. Pourtant, Maxwell devait bien l'admettre, il se sentait comme en hypnose, il ne s'appartenait plus vraiment.

Déborah le laisse loin de son esprit et du corps de Justine comme si elle avait peur que son corps puisse venir se mêler de l'histoire. Il est loin aussi de l'esprit de Justine qui est presque en position fœtal sur le sol.

De suite Duo se sent perdu, il oscille. Il se sent vide, abandonné, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Comme livré à lui-même. Perdu dans un univers qu'il ne maîtrise pas.

Dans le lointain, il entend la voix de la thérapeute parler au corps de Justine et lui dire:

-« Ordonnez à l'esprit de Déborah d'aller vers son corps. »

C'est ce que la représentante fait. L'esprit regarde vers son corps. Duo se sent attiré, hypnotisé par la connexion qui vient de se faire. Il fait un pas dans sa direction, mais l'esprit a du mal à quitter le corps de sa sœur. Dès que le visuel se coupe, Maxwell se sent à nouveau perdu et seul au monde.

Sous les demandes de la thérapeute, plusieurs fois le corps de Justine ordonne à l'esprit de sa sœur d'aller vers son corps. Ca semble une éternité pour Duo avant que l'esprit de Déborah se tourne vers lui et avance sans le perdre du regard. Pour un pas de l'esprit, le corps en fait deux. Pour finir, ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. Duo se sent moins vide, il tend la main et caresse la joue de son esprit qui sourit enfin. Dans l'autre coin, l'esprit de Justine se relève et vient s'allonger près du corps de Justine. (1)

La thérapeute frappe dans ses mains. Duo sent qu'il reprend possession de ses sensations. Après avoir flotté, il se sent lourd. Il comprend mieux ceux qui ont joué son rôle et ce qu'ils peuvent avoir ressenti. C'était étrange, être soi mais ne pas ressentir ce qu'on ressent d'habitude.

µµµ

Ragaillardi par son expérience, Duo rendre chez lui. Il sait maintenant qu'on ne l'a pas trompé, qu'on est motivé par quelque chose d'autre, même s'il ne sait pas d'où viennent les ordres que son corps reçoit à ce moment là. Il va pouvoir exposer tout ça à Heero pour qu'il tente aussi l'expérience.

Maxwell ouvre la porte de l'appartement, enlève ses chaussures et sa veste dans le hall. Il se dirige vers Heero qui est devant la télévision comme à chaque fois.

Yuy coupe le poste à son entrée, preuve qu'elle est plus allumée pour lui tenir compagnie d'autre chose.

-« Ca a été ? » Demande le brun.

-« Très bien, j'ai participé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse ressentir tout ça. Je n'avais plus vraiment l'impression d'être moi, c'est assez étrange et enrichissant. » Explique fébrilement le natté.

-« Je ne sais pas si j'apprécierais d'être un représentant. » Admet Heero après un moment de réflexion.

-« C'est sûr qu'il faut lâcher du mou. Heero, tu devrais venir la prochaine fois, juste pour voir. Si tu ne veux pas être représentant, tu restes en dehors du cercle, c'est tout. »

-« Je vais venir, si je ne suis pas en mission. »

-« Je peux te demander à quoi est dû ce revirement ? » Demande après un moment Maxwell tellement il est surpris par l'accord venu si rapidement. Il pensait devoir insister pendant plusieurs jours.

Yuy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, il n'a pas dupé son amant une fraction de seconde.

-« J'ai retrouvé ta mère. Elle a fait un relevé ADN. J'avais envoyé un échantillon du tien. Le laboratoire est formel; c'est ta mère. Du moins elle fait partie de ta famille proche. »

-« Elle est toujours vivante ? »

-« Je lui ai pris un hôtel dans le coin pour la semaine prochaine. Je sais que c'est ta petite semaine. Je peux prendre des demi-journées si tu veux que je sois présent. » Expose calmement le métis.

-« J'aurais pu aller la voir. » S'indigne Maxwell maintenant qu'il est près de la rencontre. Il commence à paniquer et si ses impressions étaient fausses. Si elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, il pouvait s'être bercé d'illusions.

-« Je voulais te faire plaisir et une surprise. » Admet le brun un rien déçu de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

-« Je le sais. » Dit Duo en caressant la joue de son homme. « C'est parce que j'ai peur. Si ça n'avait pas été un acte d'amour ? » Avoue-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

-« Tu n'as plus confiance dans cette méthode ? » S'informe le brun en plissant des yeux.

Maxwell cligne plusieurs des paupières, surpris par la question.

-« Si, tu as raison. Quant à ta question de savoir si tu dois prendre congés, je préférais un premier contact en tête-à-tête dans un lieu public. »

-« C'est aussi pour ça que je ne l'ai pas invité ici. » Rétorque le métis.

Le châtain s'avance et vient l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Merci. Je pouvais aussi me rendre sur L2. » Réalise le natté.

-« Tu dis toujours que tu n'as pas envie de laisser tomber tes clients. Je me suis dit qu'elle aurait plus de facilité que toi. Elle était ravie de quitter pour la première fois de sa vie L2. » Expose Heero en caressant le dos de son amant.

Durant toute la semaine, Yuy avait géré les derniers détails. Son amant étant trop nerveux pour s'en mêler. Sa mère arriverait lundi dans la journée mais l'entrevue n'aurait lieu que mercredi après-midi. Le natté préfère que son homme soit à la maison au retour de l'entrevue. Mardi, ce dernier avait une réunion qu'il ne pouvait repousser.

µµµ

En poussant la porte du café « le bienvenu », Duo retient sa respiration; c'est le moment de vérité qu'il ne peut plus repousser. Si les choses se passent bien, il proposera un restaurant, demain soir avec son homme.

A une table près de la fenêtre, il y a une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains remontés en queue de cheval haute. Elle a ses deux mains autour de sa tasse de café et scrute la porte d'entrée. Son visage s'illumine à l'entrée de Maxwell.

Ce dernier avance vers la table, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près d'elle.

-« Susan Lewis ? »

-« Je suppose que tu ne t'appelles plus Andrew. » Dit-elle en lui prenant une de ses mains.

-« Non, je me fais appeler Duo. » Rétorque ce dernier, un peu surpris par la tendresse qu'il y a dans son regard.

-« Assieds-toi, je suis tellement heureuse que ton ami ait voulu me retrouver. »

-« Ca m'a fait une surprise aussi. » Admet Maxwell en s'asseyant en face d'elle pour pouvoir l'observer à son aise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Demande-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-« Je fais des ménages chez les gens. J'aime beaucoup ça. »

-« Je te comprends. J'ai fait ça après le décès de mon mari. J'en fais encore maintenant mais pour une société. » Explique-t-elle.

-« Vous avez pris congé pour venir me voir ? » S'estomaque Duo.

-« J'aurais perdu ma place pour te retrouver et venir te voir. Je ne pensais pas que tu me recherchais. J'ai perdu ta trace à la destruction de l'Eglise Maxwell. »

-« Je ne comprends pas. » Lâche le natté, un peu de tristesse dans le regard. Si elle savait où il était pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé près d'elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, mon chéri ? » Dit Susan en mettant sa main sur celle de son fils.

-« Que vous saviez où j'étais et que vous m'ayez abandonné. » Dit-il avant de tourner sa tête vers le serveur. « Un café. »

-« Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Mon mari était parti de L2 pour trouver du travail. Il m'envoyait de l'argent régulièrement. J'habitais dans la maison de sa famille pendant ce temps là. A l'époque, je n'avais pas beaucoup de dépenses. Il y avait un an qu'il était parti quand j'ai eu une aventure. Je m'ennuyais seule, jeune mariée. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est comme ça. Ton père m'a fait miroiter qu'il m'emmènerait avec lui quand il retournerait sur Terre. Tu n'étais pas prévu au programme mais durant toute ma grossesse et encore plus quand tu es né, j'ai su que je ne serai plus seule. »

La femme s'arrête, le serveur dépose la tasse de café devant le natté et demande s'ils veulent autre chose.

-« Non, merci. » Dit-elle avant de reprendre son récit. « Dès qu'on aurait pu voir que j'étais enceinte, je ne suis plus sortie. Je n'aurais pas voulu que les amis de mon mari lui disent que je l'avais trompé. Il estimait que j'étais sa chose, que mon rôle c'était de l'aimer et d'entretenir la maison. Ton père, lui, a quitté L2 sans m'emmener dès qu'il a su que j'étais enceinte. Il ne me restait plus que toi. J'en étais heureuse. J'ai accouché seule à la maison et je n'ai pas été te déclarer. J'avais bien trop peur qu'on puisse prévenir mon mari. Alors à ce moment là, je me serai retrouvé à la rue avec toi. Il y avait deux ans que mon mari était parti, je n'attendais plus trop son retour, je dois dire. Mais un jour, j'ai reçu une lettre qu'il rentrait, qu'il s'était fait muter sur L2 parce que je lui manquais. Je savais très bien qu'il m'en voudrait, qu'il t'en ferait baver. Alors, je me suis décidée à te déposer dans un endroit pour que la bande de jeunes livrés à eux-mêmes te recueille. Je savais que beaucoup de personnes laissaient des restes de nourriture pour eux. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir déposé chez le Père Maxwell ? » Interroge-t-il, c'est ce que lui aurait fait plutôt que de confier son enfant à des gamins des rues.

-« Le père Maxwell replaçait les enfants. Ça m'a étonné que tu ne te fasses pas adopter quand tu t'y es retrouvé. » Réalise Susan.

-« Tu savais que j'y ai été ? » S'estomaque Duo.

-« Bien sûr, je t'ai regardé grandir. Je me disais que si mon mari acceptait l'idée que j'ai pu avoir un enfant de quelqu'un d'autre, j'irai te rechercher. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas déposé à l'Eglise. Excuse-moi Andrew, j'ai été égoïste. Je t'ai empêché d'avoir des vrais parents. »

-« J'ai aimé Solo comme un grand frère, Sœur Hélène et le Père Maxwell comme mes parents. Il ne faut pas regretter ça. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas me faire adopter. Plusieurs fois j'ai été placé et on m'a toujours ramené. Peut-être que je t'attendais intérieurement. » Rassure le natté.

-« Mon mari est mort en AC 190 mais j'avais déjà perdu l'espoir de te reprendre puisque l'Eglise avait été détruite et que personne qui y avait survécu avait disparu dans la nature. J'ai été surprise par l'annonce de ton ami. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais toujours être vivant. Mais je n'ai pas voulu passer à côté de cette chance là. C'est pour ça que je suis parti répondre à l'annonce depuis un cybercafé. »

-« C'est mon compagnon. » Dit d'une petite voix Duo comme s'il avait peur de déjà perdre sa mère pour un choix de vie.

-« Je ne jugerai jamais aucun de tes actes, mon chéri. » Rassure Susan en mettant sa main sur celle de son fils. « Si tu es heureux avec lui. En tout cas, il a l'air charmant d'après ses mails. »

-« Tu le verras demain, nous dînerons ensemble, si tu veux bien. »

-« Je voudrais bien connaître celui qui m'a permis de te retrouver Andrew. »

-« C'est Duo, j'y tiens ! » Insiste-t-il.

-« Je vais m'y habituer. »

Les discussions continuent, ils reprennent chacun un autre café. Au bout d'une heure, Duo préfère rentrer. Il n'a pas envie que Heero s'inquiète de trop pour lui. Il désire aussi pouvoir revivre tout ça avec son amant, pour mieux tout analyser.

µµµ

Maxwell, couché sur le torse de Yuy, n'arrête pas de babiller, raconter ce qu'ils se sont dit, ce qu'il a ressenti. Le brun caresse d'une main distraite le dos de son compagnon. Il ne sait pas s'il désire connaître ses origines, s'il a envie de rencontrer ses parents. Tout est confus dans sa tête. Il veut savoir d'où il vient sans subir de changements. Celui qui lui apporte sa stabilité, c'est Duo, c'est lui qui lui a permis de s'ouvrir. Est-ce qu'en découvrant son passé, il aura quelque chose de plus ou quelque chose de moins ?

Tout d'un coup, il n'est plus aussi chaud d'en savoir plus, mais ça à l'air tellement important pour Duo. S'il ne veut plus y aller est-ce qu'il sera déçu ?

-« Ro', Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Interroge Maxwell en se redressant un peu. « Tu ne veux plus rencontrer ma mère ? Elle a sa vie sur L2, ma vie est ici près de toi. » Rassure le châtain.

Heero ressert le corps chaud contre lui et embrasse la chevelure de son amant.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'accepterai mon passé aussi bien que toi. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Il faut juste que tu saches si le pire, c'est de savoir ou de ne pas savoir, après c'est ton choix. J'ai hésité à rencontrer ma mère. Je m'étais fait un film de mon abandon, j'avais peur de savoir que ma vie n'avait pas été le roman à l'eau de rose que je m'étais imaginé. On me l'a dit, la peur est l'envers de l'amour. Je viens de le comprendre. La peur peut empêcher de faire le pas en avant et de trouver l'amour. »

-« J'ai fait les recherches en espérant ne rien trouver et te prouver que c'était faux tout ça. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Et tu as peur ? » Insiste le natté.

-« Oui. » Admet Yuy.

-« Heero, c'est ton choix, si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, ça reste ton choix. Si tu ne ressens pas de souffrances, de manque, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais une souffrance entraîne une autre souffrance. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Duo, je crois que tu vas trop à tes réunions, tu commences à parler comme un thérapeute. » Lâche le métis en repoussant le corps chaud sur lui pour se lever.

-« Non, je ne crois pas. Quand je cherchais mon passé, j'estimais que tu devais le retrouver. J'essayais de t'imposer mon ressenti, mon manque pour le partager, que je ne sois pas seul à souffrir. J'ai trouvé une stabilité. Du coup, je peux comprendre que tu n'en aies pas besoin. »

Debout au milieu de la chambre, Heero passe son boxer en regardant son amant.

-« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

-« Je crois que tu as espéré ne rien trouver parce que tu as peur de découvrir ton passé et qu'il ne soit pas aussi rose que tu le voudrais. » Accuse le natté.

-« Duo, il ne peut pas être rose. Reste logique, tu dis toujours que si tu sais donner de l'amour, c'est parce que tu en as reçu. Je ne dois pas te faire un dessin pour la suite. » Gronde le brun.

-« Tu as du respect pour Odin, de l'affection, il doit y avoir une raison. » Insiste le châtain.

-« Je ne veux plus en parler. » Lâche le brun en quittant la pièce.

Maxwell laisse retomber sa tête sur le matelas, il n'avait jamais senti autant de tension dans le corps de son homme. Même à l'époque de la guerre, il était mieux dans sa peau qu'à ce moment précis pourtant ce n'était déjà pas fameux. Heero se sentait responsable de tout ce qui ne marchait pas. Comment pouvait-il être si égocentrique avec une telle abnégation ? Ca faisait un mélange détonnant et attendrissant.

Pour quelqu'un qui adorait les explosifs durant la guerre, son copain était une mine d'or à désamorcer constamment.

Duo se redresse et sort du lit. Il ramasse son boxer et le passe. Le salon donnant sur un autre appartement, mieux valait ne pas se promener dévêtu surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de volet, ni de tentures.

Il retrouve son homme dans la cuisine, une tasse de cacao chaud en main.

-« Tu sais donner de l'amour et du bonheur. Tu me rends pleinement heureux, tu as de multiples attentions qui me remplissent de joie. » Dit Maxwell en mettant du lait sur la poudre de chocolat avant de mettre l'ensemble dans le micro onde.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « je ne veux plus en parler ? » » Demande sèchement le brun.

-« Ta motivation. »

Yuy écarquille les yeux, surpris par la réponse. D'habitude quand il fuyait, son amant lui laissait du temps.

-« Après ça reste ton choix. » Conclut Maxwell en sortant sa tasse du micro-onde et en s'installant face à son homme. Avant de rajouter. « J'ai dit à ma mère que nous irons « au craquelin » pour le souper, on s'y retrouvera pour 19h. »

-« Hn »

-« J'irai seul, si tu ne veux plus venir. »

-« Je veux voir ta mère. »

-« Pour la constellation familiale, je prendrai deux places mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir. J'en ai parlé avec ma mère aujourd'hui, ça ne doit pas forcément revenir sur le tapis. » Expose calmement le natté après avoir bu un peu de cacao à sa tasse.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je sais que tu ne veux plus en parler. Je t'ai dit tout ce que je voulais te dire. » Sourit Maxwell pour rassurer son amant.

-« Et je t'aime. »

-« Et moi donc. »

µµµ

Le lendemain, Heero et Duo attendent l'arrivée de Susan « au craquelin ». Quand la femme entre, Yuy est persuadée que c'est elle, pas seulement parce que son amant a les traits qui se détendent. Non, c'est surtout parce qu'elle a les cheveux de la même couleur et les mêmes reflets que son homme, un nez semblable, la même forme pour les yeux sauf que les siens sont plus verts que bleus.

Après avoir repéré son fils, elle s'avance dans le restaurant, Duo se lève et vient vers elle. Heero se contente de se lever et de rester à sa place.

Susan vient jusqu'à lui et lui donne un baiser sur la joue en lui disant.

-« Merci. »

Le brun se doute que son compagnon a hérité aussi de sa bonne humeur et sa spontanéité de sa mère. Ca l'intrigue que sans vraiment se connaître durant autant d'années, il peut y avoir de telles similitudes. Puis, il se rappelle ce qu'il a cherché à propos de la thérapie par constellation familiale. Il avait lu un article racontant que des orphelins, qui ne connaissaient rien de leurs parents, retraçaient le même parcours que leurs géniteurs, comme si c'était inscrit dans leurs gênes. C'était sur cette option que les américains dans le temps se basaient pour choisir du sperme ou un ovocyte lors de grossesse in vitro.

Les discussions vont déjà bon train, Duo raconte sa journée et décrit les maisons dans lesquels il travaille. Heero l'écoute d'une oreille distraite.

Le serveur arrive. Ils commandent tous des jus d'orange avant leur menu, un plat du jour pour tout le monde; carbonnade à la Niçoise, pommes de terre en chambre.

-« C'est étrange, mais j'ai commencé comme toi, quand mon mari est décédé, je me suis retrouvée sans revenu. J'avais bien un toit sur ma tête, mais je n'avais plus d'argents pour me nourrir. Une voisine m'a proposé de faire le ménage chez elle et de fil en aiguille, j'en suis arrivée à travailler. »

-« Il y a longtemps que votre mari est décédé ? » Demande Yuy.

-« En AC 190, quand j'ai voulu aller chercher Duo à l'Eglise Maxwell, c'était trop tard. Tout était détruit. Personne ne savait qui était le jeune survivant, ni où il était. J'ai cherché sans succès en espérant. » Avoue Susan.

-« J'avais émigré dans un autre quartier à l'époque, près de l'embarcadère vers l'espace, il y avait du travail, de la nourriture. » Explique Maxwell.

-« Je n'aurai jamais pensé partir te chercher si loin, même si je t'ai vu grandir, tu restais un bébé pour moi. » S'excuse presque Susan en mettant la main sur celle de son fils.

Le serveur arrive avec les plats, brisant ce petit moment de tendresse. Ils commencent à manger en silence, savourant une nourriture étrangère pour Susan. Heero reste perdu dans ses pensées. Duo se sent bien. Il ne ressent pas le besoin de briser le silence pour être certain que quelqu'un d'autre est près de lui et qu'il n'est pas seul.

-« Il est bien silencieux. » Murmure Susan en montrant Yuy perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Heero ? Souvent, j'aime sa force tranquille. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? » Questionne la femme.

-« Je suis Preventer. » Rétorque Yuy.

Susan sursaute, surprise qu'il l'ait entendu alors que Duo sourit tendrement à l'homme de sa vie.

-« C'est bien de vouloir protéger la paix, il en faut. » Admet la mère de Maxwell.

Le brun sonde son compagnon, celui-ci secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

-« Oui, c'est bien et nécessaire. » Ajoute le natté. « Il en faut pour qu'on puisse vivre libre. »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Risquer sa vie pour que d'autres puissent vivre sereinement, c'est une noble cause. » Sourit Susan en déposant sa main sur celle du métis.

Ce dernier continue de regarder son amant, l'incitant à parler.

-« Tu as honte de ça ? » Finit par dire Heero.

-« Non, je n'ai pas honte, c'est surtout que j'aurai l'impression de me mettre en avant. » Rétorque Duo.

-« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais tout me dire. » Rappelle Susan.

-« Je sais, maman. »

Maxwell s'arrête surpris que le mot soit sorti tout seul. Susan se retient de ne pas se précipiter dans les bras de son fils. Elle a les larmes qui coulent silencieusement, le long de son visage.

Heero sent un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Il a l'impression qu'il est encore plus seul qu'avant. Est-ce qu'il connaîtra cette joie de voir le visage de sa mère s'illuminer comme si on venait de lui offrir cent millions de crédits ? Pourquoi cette impression qu'il y aura du dégoût sur celui de sa mère ? Qu'elle ne sera jamais fière de lui ?

Susan vient embrasser Duo sur la joue avant de recommencer à manger. Heero sait maintenant qu'il ira à la constellation. Il veut pouvoir mettre son passé à jour, de manière à ne plus se poser de questions auxquelles il n'a pas de réponse. Il a horreur de ça.

-« Duo, j'irai. »

-« Oh et où est-ce qu'il veut aller ? » S'informe de suite Susan.

-« Excuse-moi maman, mais ça restera entre lui et moi. Le repas te plait ? »

-« Enormément, c'est délicieux. »

µµµ

Ils quittent le restaurant vers 21 heures.

-« Je vais reconduire ma mère. » Dit Duo quand ils sont devant l'établissement.

-« Ca va aller, l'hôtel est au coin de la rue. Circuler sur L2, c'est bien plus dangereux. Rentre avec ton ami. »

-« Demain, je viens te chercher pour te conduire à l'aéroport quand j'ai fini ma journée de travail. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« On peut passer par l'hôtel, ça ne fait pas un grand détour. » Dit Heero qui se voyait mal assumer un accident de Susan à Sank.

Après tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour retrouver la mère de Duo, ça aurait été vraiment stupide qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en leur rendant visite.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Constellation vue sur Youtube, mais je n'avais pas la fin, je l'ai imaginé à partir du moment où la thérapeute demande à l'esprit d'aller vers son corps.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Bêta auditrice : **Tenshimizu

**Bêta lectrice : **Hitsugayakun

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Depuis que la maman de Duo était retournée sur L2, il entretenait une correspondance avec elle. Comme cette dernière n'avait pas Internet et que se rendre dans un cybercafé lui coûtait beaucoup d'argent, ils s'envoyaient des lettres.

Même si Heero était heureux de voir le visage rayonnant de son homme quand il lisait une de ses lettres, il gardait une pointe de jalousie dans sa poitrine. C'est avec soulagement qu'il voit arriver la date de la constellation familiale.

-« Tu sais Heero, tu ne pourras peut-être pas passer aujourd'hui. Je l'espère mais d'habitude, elle rencontre à l'avance la personne qui passe la fois d'après. » Réalise Maxwell que son compagnon s'était peut-être fait une fausse idée sur le déroulement, vu qu'il ne lui avait pas tout expliqué.

-« Si c'est une étape obligatoire. »

-« Sinon, j'y vais seul et je parle de toi ? » Propose le natté quand il voit la déception dans le regard de son homme.

-« C'est gentil mais autant faire les choses dans les règles. »

-« Ok. »

En s'apprêtant dans la salle de bain, Duo ne peut s'empêcher de penser à une autre émission qu'il a avait eu sur la pensée positive. La psychologue qui co-animait l'émission disait qu'il fallait être positif et demander les choses pour qu'elles arrivent. Maxwell n'y croyait pas vraiment. Un auditeur avait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-« S'il suffisait de demander, j'ai souvent demandé à gagner à la loterie. Ce n'est jamais tombé sur moi. »

-« Parce que vous ne demandez pas quelque chose de nécessaire. Alors ça ne vous est pas donné. » Répond le thérapeute invité.

Là, Duo se dit que tout compte fait, il pouvait tenter sa chance. Tout en mettant sa veste, il dit à haute voix, comme il l'était recommandé.

-« Je veux qu'Heero passe aujourd'hui à la constellation. Il a besoin de connaître son passé. »

-« Tu m'as parlé ? » Questionne Yuy en arrivant de la chambre où il avait troqué sa tenue preventer pour une civile.

-« Non, je pensais tout haut. » Admet le natté.

-« On y va ? »

Tout le long du chemin, le châtain réitère sa prière silencieusement. Ils marchent côte à côte sans dire un mot. De toute façon, Heero n'est pas assez bien dans sa peau pour faire la causette.

Arrivé à la salle de la mairie, Duo sert les mains de deux, trois habitués. Il discute avec l'un ou l'autre. Yuy reste en retrait pour observer.

Après cinq minutes, Maxwell vient retrouver son compagnon.

-« Tu veux venir dans le cercle avec moi ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Non, je ne tiens pas à être choisi. Je ne me vois pas ressentir les émotions venant de l'infini. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Heero, ne viens pas avec une histoire comme tu ne ressens aucune émotion. Tu ne les montres pas, c'est tout. » Affirme Maxwell en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Un regard noir vient le fusiller après avoir regardé la main de son amant.

-« Par contre, tu sais très bien faire passer le message quand je t'emmerde ou t'indispose. » Sourit le châtain puis il ôte sa main. « Je vais m'installer, à tout à l'heure. »

Le brun regarde les chaises en dehors du cercle et en choisit une au milieu. Le meilleur endroit pour se fondre dans la masse. Même si son physique ne l'a jamais aidé pour ce genre de chose.

Une dame que Duo avait saluée dans les premières minutes s'installe à la chaise sur laquelle, il y a le micro.

-« Mon invité n'est pas encore arrivé, mais je vais donner quelques explications pour les nouveaux venus. »

Maxwell sourit, il n'y a pas à dire, elle doit le connaître par cœur. Il n'y a pas souvent un changement dans le déroulement de cette partie, mais ça ne le gêne pas. Il apprécie voir les visages attentifs des nouveaux. Pour une fois, le natté ne lève pas la main. Son compagnon la lève deux fois, pas bien haut, juste à hauteur d'épaule mais au moins il ne triche pas, il participe activement.

Arrivé à la fin de son discours, la thérapeute s'arrête, son invité n'est toujours pas là.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un dans la salle a envie de participer ? »

Duo encourage son homme à se mettre debout, c'est une aubaine à ne pas manquer. Ils avaient tous les deux été chanceux. Puis il réalise que non, les deux fois, il l'avait demandé et souhaité, c'était arrivé. La pensée positive se vérifiait comme la constellation.

Heero finit par se mettre debout. S'il peut participer maintenant, il ne sera pas obligé de revenir une autre fois.

-« Bien, venez ici. C'est la première fois que vous venez mais vous devez connaître le principe. Duo, viens te mettre de l'autre côté. »

Pendant que son amant se déplace, Maxwell échange de place avec une dame de quarante ans.

La thérapeute se lève et vient accueillir le métis.

-« Bonjour, quel est votre nom ? »

-« Je me fais appeler Heero Yuy. »

-« Vous vous faites appeler ? » Lâche surprise la dame.

Le natté sourit, c'est bien la première fois qu'il constate qu'elle n'a pas prévu une réaction.

-« Gamin, ça ne se met pas sur une carte d'identité. » Avoue Heero.

Odin même s'il l'avait apprécié sachant qu'il allait l'abandonner, il ne voulait pas être lié à lui et se faire appeler Odin Lowe Junior. Et puis les personnes importantes pour lui ne le connaissaient que sous son nom de code.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire devant tous ses gens que 01 comme J l'appelait parfois soit mieux à mettre sur un document d'identité. C'était Relena qui lui avait procuré un vrai statut d'être humain et l'avait fait sortir de l'ombre en remerciement pour les services rendus.

Elle avait fait la même démarche pour Duo et Trowa. Mais l'analyse ADN de ce dernier avait démontré qu'il était bien Triton Bloom. Son ADN existait déjà dans la base des données universelles.

Le brun-roux avait fait une demande afin de changer son prénom et pouvoir se faire appeler Trowa, pour la même raison que lui avait gardé son nom de code.

La thérapeute se tourne légèrement vers Maxwell avant de dire.

-« Vous êtes à la recherche de votre passé ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Parlez-nous un peu de vous ? »

-« J'ai un peu près le même parcours que Duo. » Lâche Yuy.

-« Je m'en doutais, mais tout le monde n'était pas là le jour de sa constellation. » Précise la thérapeute.

Maxwell trépigne sur sa chaise. Il sait que ce n'est pas évident pour son homme de se livrer. Il a envie de se lever et de le faire à sa place.

Après un soupir, Heero ferme les yeux, il les rouvre et regarde son compagnon. Il fait son annonce pour lui. Du moins, il essaye de s'en persuader.

-« Je ne connais ni mon père, ni ma mère… Aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, j'ai toujours vécu avec Odin. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il m'a trouvé. Je ne peux pas lui demander, il est mort quand j'avais huit ans. J'ai été recueilli par un vieil homme qui m'a élevé jusqu'à mes quinze ans… Il est mort cette année là. »

La thérapeute ne peut que retourner son visage vers Duo. Elle avait été choquée par l'histoire du jeune homme, même si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître. De savoir qu'ils avaient un parcours si similaire…Elle comprenait mieux le lien qu'elle ressentait entre eux. Cependant, elle se demande également ce qui a pu les rapprocher, parce qu'elle sent que si leur vie est semblable, il y a une rencontre récente. Un est devenu orphelin en AC 195 et l'autre à quinze ans. A vue de nez, elle leur donne le même âge. Leur rencontre daterait de la guerre.

-« Vous provenez de quel endroit ? Votre accent n'est pas celui de Sank ? » Interroge la femme.

-« De L1. »

Si ses souvenirs sont exacts, elle croit savoir qui est devant elle. Elle serait tentée de demander. « Est-ce que vous avez des amis qui sont partis de L3, L4 et L5 ? » Mais ce serait déplacé.

-« Bien, vous allez choisir un représentant pour vous, mais pas votre ami, il pourrait être influencé par ce qu'il connaît de vous. »

Heero regarde la pièce du regard. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui l'attire plus ? Le seul en qui il a confiance, c'est Duo. Cependant, ce choix lui est ôté. Ses yeux passent sur son homme qui lui sourit tendrement, le soutient. A cet instant précis, il le sent dans tout son être. C'est une sensation bizarre, il le savait mais il ne l'avait jamais ressenti aussi fort.

Son regard recommence à parcourir l'assistance. Il y a un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, yeux bleus, cheveux bruns, la peau bronzée. Il est attiré par lui, alors il se met devant sans bouger.

-« Ro', tu dois le faire lever. Pardon ! » Lâche Duo en se tournant vers la thérapeute.

Cette dernière lui sourit et lui met une main sur l'avant-bras pour la rassurer.

-« Et le placer. » Ajoute la femme.

Yuy hausse un sourcil.

-« Lui mettre une main sur l'épaule et l'autre dans le dos afin de le placer vers le centre du cercle. » Explique-t-elle.

C'est ce que fait le métis.

-« Maintenant vous allez prendre quelqu'un pour représenter Odin. »

Heero soupire et regarde à nouveau dans les gens assis dans le cercle. Il y a un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. C'est le plus âgé du groupe, alors le brun se rend devant lui. Il lui tend la main et va le placer devant sa représentation.

Yuy reste là sans bouger, attendant les ordres. Maxwell trouve étrange l'attitude de la thérapeute, elle rappelle plus vite l'invité d'habitude.

-« Il manque un élément. Heero, allez chercher un représentant pour votre mère. » Dit-elle après réflexion.

Le brun ne bouge pas.

-« Je sais qu'elle intervient tôt. » Complète-t-elle pour l'inciter à se mettre en mouvement.

Le métis se déplace vers la première femme sans choisir et la met en perpendiculaire des deux autres et ne bouge plus.

-« Vous pouvez venir vous asseoir près de votre ami. »

Quand Heero s'assied, Duo hésite. Doit-il le rassurer, lui mettre la main sur la cuisse ? Il est sûr que Yuy n'apprécierait pas du tout cette ébauche de sentiments devant des étrangers. Alors il écarte simplement les jambes pour que sa cuisse frôle celle de son compagnon.

En face d'eux, la représentation s'anime. Le Heero représentatif se recroqueville presque en dehors du périmètre de jeu. Odin vient frapper à la porte de la dame et après qu'il ait montré quelque chose, elle le fait entrer. Rapidement Odin en ressort, Heero se rapproche de sa mère.

A intervalle régulier, Odin vient chez elle mais ne rentre plus. Il lui donne à chaque fois quelque chose et repart.

Yuy observe la scène en fronçant des sourcils, il n'y comprend rien. A chaque visite, sa représentation grandit. Une fois, sa mère porte sa main sur son ventre en ouvrant la porte. Odin revient par dix fois avant que la mère de Heero ne se retourne, prenne l'enfant toujours accroché à elle et le donne à Odin. Ce dernier lui donne encore quelque chose puis s'en va avec la représentation d'Heero. On le voit s'en occuper et lui apprendre à tirer.

Le métis a fini par s'avancer sur sa chaise pour mieux suivre la scène. Quand la thérapeute tape dans ses mains, le brun murmure.

-« Non, je veux en savoir plus. »

-« Heero la suite, tu la connais, tu l'as vécue. Le ressenti des gens vont t'en apprendre plus. » Rassure le natté.

Les représentants viennent se mettre face à Heero et s'asseyent sur le sol. La thérapeute tend le micro au faux Heero.

-« Je me suis senti inexistant avant la venue du monsieur, commence-t-il. Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, je me sentais grandir. Juste avant sa dernière visite chez ma mère, j'ai eu l'impression de naître, avant d'être emporté. J'étais bien sans être heureux, il m'apprenait beaucoup de choses mais j'avais plus l'impression d'être avec un professeur. »

Yuy reste impassible, pourtant il y a une veine près de l'oreille qui palpite plus fort. Duo voudrait pouvoir le câliner, le réconforter, le rassurer. Le représentant d'Heero ôte le micro de devant sa bouche et le tend à la femme à côté de lui.

-« Tout le long, je me sentais attirée, pleine de tendresse pour l'enfant que je sentais grandir en moi. Je devais combattre ses sentiments, je savais que je ne le garderai pas. J'étais juste là pour le porter et le donner à son père. » Dit-elle avant de tendre le micro.

Yuy avale péniblement sa salive, il sent le regard presque horrifié de Duo sur lui. S'il tourne la tête et le voit. Il ne pourra plus faire semblant que tout ce qu'il entend ne le touche pas. Ce n'est pas possible, Odin n'est pas son père. Le passeport était un faux. Il lui avait montré comment en fabriquer. C'était pour du beurre qu'ils se faisaient toujours passer pour père et fils. Il était son moyen de passer incognito. Odin lui avait toujours dit.

Le dernier représentant prend le micro, Heero a envie d'entendre ce qu'il va dire, mais surtout l'entendre nier tout en bloc.

-« Je dois dire que ce que j'ai ressenti me dégoûte vraiment. Depuis le début, j'ai plus eu l'impression de mener une transaction qu'autre chose. Que ce soit en concevant le bébé et en l'élevant. C'est très déroutant. » Dit l'homme avant de rendre le micro à la thérapeute.

Cette dernière se tourne vers Heero, toujours impassible. Elle veut lui parler mais accroche le regard de Duo qui secoue la tête négativement.

-« Nous allons clôturer notre séance ici. Merci à tous. Pour ceux qui veulent il reste du café. »

Maxwell se penche vers l'oreille de son compagnon.

-« Viens, on rentre. »

Yuy cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour reprendre contenance.

-« Tu ne bois pas le café ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Non pas cette fois, tu n'as pas besoin de rester dans la foule. » Rassure le natté.

-« Duo, tout ça est faux ! » S'exclame le brun en se mettant debout pour suivre son amant.

-« Je ne crois pas, mais si tu veux le croire, crois-le. » Rétorque le châtain.

Le métis suit son compagnon qui s'en va. Sur le chemin du retour, ils restent silencieux. Duo savait que ça ne servait à rien de harceler son homme.

µµµ

Durant une partie de la nuit, Heero regarde le plafond alors que Duo dort profondément à côté de lui, une main sur son ventre. Il repasse la constellation familiale en boucle dans sa tête, puis ce qu'ont dit les représentants. Une phrase de Duo le pousse plus loin dans son introspection.

-« Tu connais la suite. »

Dans le reste de sa vie avec Odin, il y avait la dernière semaine. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient sur L1, l'homme se rendait dans une banque pour y déposer des documents. S'il était vraiment son fils de sang, il devrait pouvoir y accéder.

Il ne mettait pas en doute la véracité de ce qu'il avait vu mais surtout les raisons qui avaient poussé Odin à agir de la sorte. Il voulait comprendre afin de pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie et fermer cette parenthèse.

Il y avait une mission de surveillance sur L1, il allait l'accepter. Dès qu'il aurait du temps libre, il s'occuperait de régler ce problème. Un projet concret lui permet de glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

µµµ

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au travail, Heero se sent soulagé. Personne n'a encore été désigné sur cette mission, il pourra demander son affectation. Le départ sera pour dans cinq jours. Le temps pour lui de récupérer ses données ADN qui lui seront nécessaires pour faire valoir son ascendance à la banque des données générales de L1. Ça doit être là que devait être répertorié Odin puisqu'il y avait son point d'ancrage.

Ne voulant plus aborder ce sujet avec son amant, il lui annoncerait le lieu de sa destination par Sms une fois qu'il sera dans la navette. De toute façon, Duo ne posait jamais de questions sur ses missions. Il lui demandait simplement d'être prudent et de revenir en un morceau.

µµµ

Tout en astiquant la cuisine chez Josiane, Duo soupire. Il n'aimait pas quand son homme partait en mission. Il n'appréciait pas devoir dormir seul dans leur lit, même s'il y était habitué. Il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir avoir de contacts avec son amant durant une longue période. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être entier. Il craignait aussi les appels pour lui annoncer un grave accident. Il connaissait trop son homme pour savoir qu'il ne se donnerait pas à fond dans son travail en faisant attention à sa propre sécurité.

Il allait se mettre à aspirer la pièce quand son Gsm sonne dans son manteau, il vient de recevoir un message. D'un pas rapide, il va le consulter, voyant que c'est Heero, une boule d'angoisse se fait dans sa gorge.

Je suis en route pour L1, je ne sais pas quand je rentre

Un sourire se fait sur les lèvres du natté. Ainsi son homme a décidé de partir à la rencontre de son passé. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi. S'il n'y avait pas tellement d'heures de décalage. Il aurait bien sonné à sa mère pour entendre le son de sa voix et se sentir rassuré. Sa lettre réponse était partie, il y a dix jours. Il espérait recevoir prochainement une nouvelle lettre de sa mère. Il espérait que Heero finirait par éprouver le même bien-être que lui en pensant à son passé.

Maxwell range son Gsm dans la poche de son manteau. Il est temps pour lui de se remettre au travail. Il n'est pas là pour se tourner les pouces, Josiane va bientôt rentrer et il lui reste deux pièces à laver.

µµµ

Il y a trois semaines complètes que Yuy est parti. Plus le temps passe, plus Duo se sent seul, même s'il a passé plusieurs soirées chez Josiane pour briser leur solitude. Ce qui tracasse le natté, c'est de savoir son amant sur L1 à la recherche de son passé. Ça le perturbe plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il est bien plus nerveux que s'il était simplement en mission.

Si Heero avait une mauvaise nouvelle, il ne serait pas là pour soutenir le brun et ça le tracassait. Plus d'une fois, il avait composé le numéro de son homme avant de couper. Il sait bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé branché en mission et tomber sur sa boite vocale l'aurait encore plus déprimé.

En poussant la porte de l'appartement, Duo s'étire le dos. Il a six heures de ménage dans les jambes aujourd'hui, il est fatigué de mal dormir. Il a encore le linge à faire, le panier était plein ce matin. Il a lancé une machine avant de partir au travail.

En refermant la porte, Maxwell renifle plusieurs fois, l'appartement sent l'adoucissant. Il se retourne pour voir son homme debout dans le couloir. Le natté laisse tomber son sac sur le sol et se précipite dans ses bras, trop heureux de le revoir.

-« Tu es enfin là. » Dit-il en s'éloignant pour le regarder de la tête au pied comme à chaque fois.

-« J'ai déjà été absent plus longtemps. » Rétorque Yuy avant de l'attirer à lui pour respirer l'odeur dans son cou.

-« Arrête, je dois sentir la transpiration. »

-« Ton odeur m'a manqué. » Avoue le brun.

-« Rien que mon odeur ? » Bougonne Maxwell.

-« Surtout ton odeur rassurante. » Murmure le métis.

-« Tu es rentré, il y a combien de temps ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Il y a une demi-heure, j'avais des choses à laver, ton linge me gênait. » Lâche Heero en serrant encore plus son amant dans ses bras.

-« Tu cherches la bagarre, mon ange ? » Questionne en souriant Duo.

-« Je n'ai rien d'un ange, tu le sais. » Râle Yuy pour la forme.

-« On ne va pas rester dans le couloir ? »

-« Tu veux prendre une douche ? » Demande le brun en reculant un rien.

-« Seulement si tu m'accompagnes. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner déjà. »

µµµ

Ils n'avaient pas fait que se laver. Ils avaient aussi redécouvert le corps de l'autre puis ils s'étaient rendus dans leur chambre.

Heero s'est endormi. Duo sort de la chambre le plus doucement possible. Il passe un boxer et se rend à la cuisine pour refaire du café et préparer le souper. Il va faire un croque-monsieur et de la salade. Ils mangeraient sûrement au lit dès que le métis aurait un peu récupéré.

En allant reprendre son sac de travail qui gît toujours dans le hall, Maxwell voit une boîte en carton, pas plus grande qu'une boite à chaussure, sur la table basse du salon. Ainsi son homme aurait trouvé des choses sur son passé. Il est tenté de regarder à l'intérieur mais il sait que Heero n'apprécierait pas ce viol de sa vie privée.

Le natté repart vers la cuisine pour confectionner sa salade et préparer les croque-monsieur. Il n'aura plus qu'à les cuire dès que Heero sera réveillé.

Une tasse de café en main, Duo va à nouveau dans le couloir une fois qu'il a fini sa préparation. De l'entrée du salon, il contemple la boîte. Des bras passent autour de sa taille, une tête se met sur son épaule. Maxwell se laisse aller contre le corps chaud.

-« Tu as su récupérer les affaires d'Odin ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Hn, c'est bien mon père. »

Le natté hausse un sourcil surpris par la réponse.

-« Tu as déjà regardé dedans ? » Insiste Duo.

-« Oui, le jour même. »

Maxwell se contorsionne pour essayer de faire face à son compagnon. Ce dernier le lâche, lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers le divan.

Ils s'y asseyent. Le natté a beaucoup de difficultés pour ne pas regarder la caisse. Son regard y retourne malgré lui. Une fois que son amant commence à lui parler, la boite devient inexistante.

-« En arrivant sur L1, j'ai demandé à consulter le dossier d'Odin Lowe et les archives. Ils m'ont répondu qu'il était classé et que seule la famille pouvait le voir, malgré mon statut de Preventer. Je me suis rendu à la centrale des données où j'ai sorti ma fiche ADN. J'ai dû attendre une semaine avant qu'on ne me convoque pour me dire que j'avais une ADN fort proche et qu'ils ne me fournissent une attestation de filiation avec Odin Lowe. »

-« Et il avait ça à la banque des données ? » Questionne Maxwell en regardant la boîte.

Yuy sourit.

-« Non, je l'ai eue dans une banque de L1. »

-« Bon dieu, mais il y en a combien ? »

-« Cinquante-sept. »

-« Tu l'as trouvée dans la cinquante-septième ? » S'horrifie le natté.

-« Il y a cinquante-sept banques sur L1, j'ai sorti un listing avant de les faire. » Explique le brun.

-« C'était pas dans la dernière ? » Questionne le châtain presque dans un murmure.

-« Non, dans la troisième. »

Duo fronce des sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas rentré plus tôt.

-« J'avais ma mission. » Rappelle Yuy.

Maxwell se frappe le crâne du plat de ma main. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas parti que pour retrouver son passé.

Le brun vient embrasser le front de son amant, puis le nez. Il finit par l'embrasser passionnément, en laissant courir ses doigts sur la peau satinée du dos de son compagnon. Le natté finit par se reculer un rien, la curiosité étant plus forte que les promesses d'un nouveau bon moment de tendresse et de câlins.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ? »

-« La vie d'Odin. Toutes les missions qu'on lui a assignées, tout ce qu'il a ressenti en les faisant. S'il trouvait juste ou non d'abattre telle ou telle personne. Il a regretté d'avoir assassiné Heero Yuy quand il a vu ce qui s'est passé après sa mort. »

-« Tu en sais plus sur ta naissance alors ? » Demande d'une petite voix Duo.

-« Oui, Dekim a payé ma conception en une fois. J'étais prévu dès le départ de ma conception pour piloter le Wing. Odin devait trouver une jeune japonaise, la payer et lui injecter de son sperme sélectionné. Dedans il n'y aurait que des spermatozoïdes mâles. Dekim voulait que je puisse jouer de mon physique avantageux, d'où le métissage en cas où les choses tourneraient mal et que je me ferais attraper. Odin m'a élevé dans ce but. »

-« Je suis désolé, Heero. » Dit Maxwell en tirant son homme à lui pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras qu'il sache que ça ne changeait rien pour lui, qu'il l'aimerait malgré tout pour ce qu'il était devenu.

Dire qu'il n'était pas là quand Heero avait découvert tout ça pour le soutenir, l'aider à affronter son passé. Il sent les bras du brun repasser dans son dos et son nez se mettre dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

C'est dans cette position qu'il reprend.

-« Ce n'est pas si grave. Odin a essayé de me soustraire à ma mission. Il avait découvert que l'argent n'était pas la principale chose dans la vie. »

-« Je ne comprends pas. » Murmure le natté.

-« Je te l'ai dit, il y a un moment. Odin voulait m'abandonner dans un orphelinat. »

-« Oui, je sais. »

-« C'était pour me protéger, il allait disparaître, brouiller les pistes, qu'on ne sache pas où j'étais et ainsi j'aurai pu grandir normalement. Dekim s'en est sûrement rendu compte. Je suppose à une différence dans ses rapports et l'a fait abattre pour me récupérer. Il a dû envoyer J pour me récupérer. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu as dit mon père tout à l'heure ? » Questionne doucement le natté. Il avait peur de blesser son amant encore plus que toutes ses révélations avaient pu le faire.

-« Oui, il m'aimait. Il a essayé de me préparer un avenir meilleur. Tu sais les derniers mois, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être avec un instructeur. Il y avait une vraie complicité, j'avais été ravi qu'il me demande de l'appeler papa, même si c'était pour du beurre. » Raconte le métis du plaisir dans la voix.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

-« Moi pas, grâce à ta constellation familiale, je sais qu'il m'a vraiment aimé, qu'il m'a protégé et risqué sa vie pour moi. Je me sens plus entier de savoir tout ça. Je comprends ce que tu as ressenti en retrouvant ta mère. Merci. » Dit Yuy en relevant sa tête pour venir embrasser passionnément son amant.

Un peu à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtent. Duo peut enfin voir les yeux de son compagnon, il n'y a jamais vu autant de joie de vivre. Il savait qu'il était bien dans sa peau maintenant, qu'il avait réussi à combattre ses démons et que leurs vies allaient encore être meilleures.

Il n'y aurait plus entre eux cette tension et cette pointe de jalousie quand il parlerait de sa mère. Il pourrait l'intégrer un peu plus dans leur vie, sans crainte de blesser l'homme de sa vie. Il aurait sacrifié sa mère pour Heero puisqu'elle n'avait pas hésité à le sacrifier pour son mari.

Duo se lève pour préparer le repas. Il voit Heero faire pareil et prendre la boite pour l'ouvrir et en sortir une photo d'Odin et de lui. Maxwell lui fait son plus beau sourire quand il constate que son amant ouvre l'armoire dans laquelle, il a caché la photo qu'il a prise avec sa mère à l'aéroport en la raccompagnant.

Le brun dépose les deux photos sur la commode dans le salon avant de venir retrouver son amant dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le repas.

Fin


End file.
